Acrobat
Prerequisite Description: 'The Acrobat is a fast flexible mainly unarmed combatant '''Required Race(If Any): '''Can not be an Orc. '''Class Buff: '+4 Agility '''Class Debuff: -'''3 Endurance '''Magic/Energy: '''Energy ' '''Limitations: -'''10 when using ANY weapon '''Combat Type: '''Rouge '''Ability types: '''Unique Attack Defense Ultimate Movement '''Profession Bonus: '''That acrobat recieves a +4 bonus to all balance checks '''Proficiency: Unarmed Attacks, HOWEVER, Acrobats are proficient with all simple weapons, as well as the sap, the shortsword, the whip, the bolas, the long staff, and the shuriken. Thief Acrobats are proficient with light armor but not with shields of any kind. These items they do not get a -10 to damage with. ' Class Level Table Special/Feat Information Class Features Pole Jump (Ex): If holding a pole, spear, staff, long staff, or other pole-like object in both hands, a Thief Acrobat can add twice her reach to her final distance moved after a Jump check, and in this instance her jump distances are not limited by her height. Sneak Attack (Ex): Acrobat gains the sneak attack ability as a Rogue. Her sneak attacks inflict an extra 1d6 of damage. This damage increases by 1d6 at levels 30, 50, 70, 90, and 100. Evasion (Ex): If the Acrobat succeeds in a block to halve damage, she suffers no damage instead. Kip Up (Ex): The Acrobat may stand up from prone as a free action after being knocked back, or even being knocked down. The Acrobat can basically say no to being knocked. Grapple Line: An Acrobat becomes a master of using grapples and grappling lines. By firing a missile weapon designed as a grappling weapon at an unoccupied square and doing at least 1 point of damage to an object filling that square (wall, ceiling, statue, etc) or a securely affixed object (ceiling post, small statue affixed to floor, etc), a Acrobat can run a rope from his current position to that location as a full round action. He may then use this rope to make Balance checks as normal. The Acrobat is proficient in this and doesnt have to role for success when making grapple checks or grappling lines. Weapons designed as grappling weapons have a simple pulley and loop attached at the end and are balanced for this modification, and have at least a 50’ length of strong thread running through it and connected to a rope so that it can be pulled through swiftly. Many grappling weapons are made out of adamantine in order to better penetrate hard materials like stone. Rapid Stealth (Ex): The acrobat does not suffer any disadvantages to stealth when fighting enemies or even being seen by enemies. Mercurial Charge (Ex): Acrobat need not move in a straight line to charge, nor must she charge the closest available space. She still may not move back on herself during a charge, and her charge move still ends as soon as she hits her target. A charge for an Acrobat will increase her damage by 2d10. Unsettling Choreography (Ex): '''Acrobat is adept at making other creatures fall down, and may use her Agility Modifier in place of her Strength modifier when making a trip attempt. '''Athletic Cascade (Ex): If The Acrobat moves before making an attack, for the purposes of flanking she may count any square she has moved through as threatening an opponent, in addition to the space she is actually attacking from. Each square she's moved from becomes addition damage. +1 per square. Power Slide (Ex): If an Acrobat takes damage from an attack, she may allow herself to be flung backwards, thereby lessening the impact. She may make a Balance check against the damage inflicted and if she succeeds, she suffers only half damage. She is moved away from the source of damage by 5' for every 5 points of damage (or part there of) negated in this way. If there is not enough space for her to move, she suffers a d6 of damage for each square not moved. Shadow Tumble (Su): An Acrobat has learned to tumble through the Plane of Limbo. She may make a movement check with 10 plus five for every square she can pass through another plane of existence. Intervening terrain, even walls of force have no effect on movement through the plane of limbo. The Acrobat's total distance moved does not increase, no matter how much of it may be taken through the plane of limbo.While moving through the plane she is invisible. Death from Above (Ex): At this level, the Acrobat has learned to used the energy of a fall to devastating effect. If the Acrobat can fall at least 30’ (Feet = damage) (by falling from a height or by using a Jump check) and end in her enemy's square, any attacks made at the end of that fall do triple damage. Sneak Attack is not multiplied in this way. Supreme Skill Mastery: At this level, an Acrobat is able to take 20 on any Appraise, Balance, Disable Device, Jump, Hide, Move Silently, and Tumble checks even in stressful or dangerous situations, and does not take twenty times as long as usual for taking 20.